


Right

by thealigirl8



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealigirl8/pseuds/thealigirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryeowook is sick of Jay sleeping with all the other Super Junior members and leaving him out of the loop. Wookie is normally a pretty shy person but Jay might require a more direct approach for Ryeowook to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy

"Why not me?" Ryeowook asked himself as he watched Jay flirt with Donghae while Sungmin made them breakfast. Jay had slept with over half of Super Junior. He had infiltrated their little family by sleeping with Leeteuk and Yesung after guesting on their radio show. He had slept with Kyuhyun after they bonded during Immortal Songs 2. Donghae enjoyed Jay’s company whenever he got tired of waiting for Eunhyuk to want him back. Sungmin got to have sex with Jay after he spent a full weekend at the Super Junior dorm and Siwon let Jay top him when the sky was dark and he let himself cave to his dark desires that Siwon tried so hard to compress. So why not Ryeowook?

He understood back when Yesung and Jay were together. They were in a committed relationship for a while but their personalities were just too different for them to survive as a couple. Jay could never give Yesung enough attention to feed the hole that had been left by years of loneliness and Yesung couldn't be that Band Aid Jay had pictured him as. Some people just aren't fated to be together and it sure wasn't for lack of trying. But sometimes the tighter you grasp something, the faster it slips from your hands. Eventually, Yesung and Jay had decided to split up but they remained friends as they could still be that around each other. Since all the gay members of Super Junior also wanted a piece of Jay (Who wouldn't? The man was fucking gorgeous and they had all heard enough of Yesung and Jay’s sex life to know he was good in bed), Yesung gave Jay permission to sleep with everyone as long as Yesung still got priority when he wanted Jay. It was a little like friends with benefits but Jay and Yesung meant so much more to one another. It really was too bad that they couldn't work it out; destiny just wasn't on their side. 

Now with Yesung enlisted in the military, the Super Junior members had no qualms about crawling all over Jay. And since he was human and very lonely, Jay didn't mind the attention one bit. Which led Ryeowook back to his current predicament. 

Why the hell wouldn't Jay fuck him? Ryeowook was pretty shy usually but after two full years of Jay regularly frequenting their dorm, Ryeowook was getting impatient for some action. He knew he wasn't as mysterious as Yesung or as manly as Siwon or as good a singer as Kyuhyun or as confident as Leeteuk or as handsome as Donghae or as cute as Sungmin but Ryeowook had good qualities too! Right? He wasn't great on variety shows but he had his own radio show now... Where people confused him for Sungmin. Damn, this thing with Jay was really messing with Ryeowook’s confidence.

He had done everything he could. Ryeowook had nearly broken his back while arching to get something from the top shelf before asking Jay for help, he had purposefully dropped things just so he could pick them up in front of Jay, and he made obnoxiously pornographic moans whenever he had to stretch. But nothing seemed to get Jay's attention. Aside from just straight up telling the man "I want you to fuck me," Ryeowook didn't know how else to get Jay to see him in that way. And there was no way Ryeowook was going to be that bold.

While Ryeowook pondered more ways to get in Jay’s pants, Donghae "accidentally" spilled his grape juice all over Jay's white tank. 

"Ah, shit, man, here let's get that off you," Donghae said as he pulled the tight tank off Jay's sculpted body. "We'll clean that for you, babe." And the tank was tossed to the side as Donghae leaned in to make out with Jay for what felt like the bajillionth time that morning. Except this time, Donghae got to run his hands all over Jay's bare chest.

"Oh, God, please tell me they're not going to fuck in the kitchen," Ryewook thought to himself as he made a disgusted noise. There was no way he was going to watch that so he walked over to Jay's discarded shirt and exited the room to throw it in with his laundry. With any luck the stains would come out. Jay couldn't afford to lose any more tanks with the way he ripped them off in the dozens. It was like a party trick at this point, everyone had seen it. Not that Ryeowook would mind him performing just for him in the bedroom. 

Just as he was throwing his load into the washer, Jay stumbled into the laundry room, laughing. He opened the dryer and sniped one of Donghae’s shirts. 

“Oh hey, Ryeowook, Donghae said I could grab one since he destroyed mine,” Jay said, lifting up the shirt in question. 

“I figured. If you wanna wait around, I threw yours in with mine. The stain might come out since it’s still wet,” Ryeowook offered, unsure if he wanted Jay to stay or leave. 

“I can’t. Got a photo-shoot today. I’ll be back tonight though,” Jay replied while pulling Donghae’s shirt over his head. 

“Hell yeah you will!” Siwon contributed as he walked past the room with a lecherous grin on his face. Jay just smirked back and winked at the handsome man. 

Ryewook couldn’t take it anymore. He just couldn’t. He promised himself he wouldn’t embarrass himself in front of Jay but the words seemed overpowering. “Why do you do that?” Ryewook asked, sounding like a miffed housewife and hating it while being unable to shut his mouth. Jay turned back to him, surprised. 

“Do what?”

“Flirt with everybody. Why do you do that?” Ryewook snapped as he threw more clothes violently into the washer. 

“Flirting just comes natural, I guess,” Jay shrugged his perfect, muscular shoulders and Ryewook would have been distracted if he wasn’t on a rant. 

“Well then why don’t you flirt with me? You flirt with everyone else in this goddamn house but when it comes to me, you treat me with respect. What’s up with that? Why the hell don’t I get winks? And furthermore, how come everyone else gets to sleep with you but I have to sit in my room and listen to you guys? Huh? Because I’m really getting tired of -” And Jay occupied Ryeowook’s mouth in a more enjoyable use of time. Once he got over the shock of being scolding for being too respectful, Jay realized that Ryeowook had been feeling left out. And actions do speak better than words after all. 

Ryeowook melted into the kiss, unable to comprehend that Jay was finally, finally, making a move. Eventually, they had to pull apart for air and Ryeowook looked questioningly up at Jay. 

“I had always kind of assumed you were straight,” Jay admitted with a sheepish smile. 

“Nothing about me screams straight,” Ryeowook deadpanned, looking Jay right in the eye to make sure he was telling the truth. 

“Yeah, well nothing about you particularly screams gay either. And all the other members pretty much came right out and said they wanted to sleep with me to my face,” Damn! Ryeowook knew that was the way to go! “but you never did and I figured you probably just wanted to be friends,” Jay concluded. 

“Well,” Ryeowook licked his lips, unsure of how to continue, “I’d really rather be more than friends but I didn’t know how to say it….” He trailed off when he remembered the way he was screaming Jay’s face off just a few minutes ago. 

Jay started laughing at the blush that feathered Ryewook’s face and the light coloring soon grew much, much, darker as Ryewook’s embarrassment furthered. Who knew the Super Junior member could turn red? It was like a new talent he could show off on variety shows. 

“It’s not that funny!” Ryewook cried and he swatted Jay’s bicep. 

“Aha, you’re right, ha ha ha, it’s not funny,” But everything seems funnier when you’re not supposed to laugh. Seeing Ryeowook begin to doubt himself, Jay got his mirth under control and grabbed the younger man by the chin, turning his face towards him.  


“I really do have to go to that photo-shoot but when I get back tonight, we’re going to fix this,” Jay promised as his eyes grew dark with the promise of pleasure. All the hairs on Ryeowook’s body stood up at attention as a shiver wracked his body at Jay’s words. He wasn’t even saying anything that sexual but the potential there, the potential that was finally going to reach realization, made Ryeowook awful glad he said something. The Seattle man leaned in to plant a light kiss at the corner of Ryeowook’s mouth, grinned at Ryeowook’s closed eyes, and then turned to leave the room. He was going to be late.

When Ryeowook finally opened his eyes, he discovered that he was alone in the room but he could still feel Jay’s presence. Tonight, tonight he would feel Jay for real. Oh shit! Tonight, that was only a few hours away! Ryeowook had to finish the laundry and make sure the stain in Jay’s shirt came out, pick out an outfit that made him look sexy as hell, then maybe ask the other Super Junior members for tips. There was so much to do but Ryeowook couldn’t help but wish that he could fast-forward a few hours.


	2. Cure

Ryeowook sat at the dining table, waiting for Jay to return to the dorm. Ryeowook had been worried he wouldn’t have enough time to get everything finished before Jay came back but, as it turned out, he had an abundance of time. The Super Junior member had done everything he set out to do, make supper in case Jay was home to appreciate his cooking, cleaned his room, sat down to wait for Jay, cleaned the living room, sat down again, showered because he was sweaty from all his nerves, and now he was back in the chair, waiting. 

What the hell could take Jay so long? With how hot the man was, Ryeowook was sure the photographer would have gotten enough useable shots in less than three hours. So Jay should be back. But he wasn’t. Did he get cold feet? Maybe he really didn’t want Ryeowook. Maybe he hadn’t slept with him for other reasons than incorrectly guessing his sexuality. Maybe Ryeowook would be left here sitting all night. 

Aish! Ryeowook couldn’t stand sitting anymore and stood up to go clean something but as he was leaving, there was a soft knock at the door. Ryeowook’s heart buffered for a moment as it decided whether or not to continue beating. When it finally made the choice that at least Ryeowook had to sleep with Jay before dying, the man in question made his way to the door while reminding himself that it might not even be Jay. He cautiously opened the door before being attacked by a soft pair of lips. Jay. Jay had come back. Right when Ryeowook’s brain comprehended that fact, the Seattle man pulled away from him. 

“Sorry I’m late, Wookie, the photographer was a total bust. Kept trying to get me to take more clothes off.” Wookie. Shit, nobody but the other Super Junior members called him that and only when they were mocking him. From their lips, it sounded immature but Jay’s voice made the name seem like nicotine. Ryeowook couldn’t wait to hear it again.

“It’s okay; you’re here now.” And there went any intention Ryeowook had of yelling at Jay for being late. Damn the man’s sincerity! “Have you eaten? I made supper if you’re hungry.”

“Naw, I grabbed food on the way over. I’m kind of in the mood for something else right now anyway,” Jay winked at Ryeowook and took his shoes off. Ryeowook gulped; it was finally show time. But it seemed a little awkward now. The two men were just kinda lingering in the entryway. They both knew what they wanted but Jay still wasn’t sure if Ryeowook was 100% committed and Ryeowook wasn’t brave enough to just throw himself at Jay. What to do, what to do? 

“Everyone asleep?” Jay asked, unable to take the tension any longer. 

“Hmm? Oh, no, some of them are asleep and the others went out to party. No one’ll be back anytime soon,” Ryeowook assured Jay that no one would be there to interrupt them but at this rate, there would be nothing to interrupt. 

“That’s good,” Jay said, nodding his head a little, looking at that ground. Finally, he spoke up again, “You know, you don’t have to do this. It’s not like I’ll tell anyone or think badly of you or anything.”

Ryeowook looked up at Jay in shock. “What? How could you think that? I’ve been fucking waiting for you to come back like some 1950’s housewife. I just… I don’t know; I’ve always kinda been awkward. ”

Jay chuckled at the thought of Wookie in some poufy, polka-dotted dress. “Don’t worry about it, it’s kinda adorable,” Jay assured him, capturing Ryeowook’s face between his hands. 

“You think so?” Ryeowook asked, as a blush consumed his face. Jay smiled, nodding, and leaned forward to capture Ryeowook’s lips once more. The younger man didn’t dare lose his momentary courage so he broke away quickly to lead Jay to his currently empty room. Once they breached the door, Ryeowook decided to try and capitalize on his bravery by grabbing Jay roughly by the tank and crashing their lips together. 

Jay wouldn’t have it though and cupped Ryeowook’s face to slow their kiss down to a slow sizzle rather than a scalding burn. If what Ryeowook said was true and he had wanted Jay for a long time but was too scared to say anything, then Jay was going to make sure he thoroughly enjoyed tonight.

When he felt Ryeowook settle into the pace, Jay’s hands left his face and traveled down to Ryeowook’s waist to draw circle on his hip with his thumbs. It felt like Jay was searing his fingerprints into Ryeowook’s skin. The touch was soft but Ryeowook could feel it setting him on fire. With Jay’s tongue stroking his and Jay’s hands on his hips, Ryeowook felt himself pushing up Jay’s shirt to get a personal demonstration of Jay’s muscles. The material kept falling down and obstructing Ryeowook’s hands from Jay’s flesh, however. Jay could feel Ryeowook’s frustration and pulled away to slowly tease his tank up his chest, revealing himself inch by inch before finally tossing away the offending object. The lust boiling in Ryeowook’s eyes made Jay step forward and reach for his shirt as well. The Super Junior member let Jay remove his top but when the man grasped at his belt, Ryeowook stepped away with a small grin on his face. 

“My turn,” he explained, and began swaying his hips to a tune only he could hear. Drawing his own hands all across his chest, Ryeowook eventually went down to slip off the belt but he took his time undoing the buckle and slipping the leader through the loops. It was a little embarrassing if Ryeowook was honest but Jay’s eyes hadn’t left his hands since he started. With that fact spurring him on, Ryeowook hummed “Sinner” by Tae-Yang as he unzipped his skinny jeans and pealed them from his body. The hunger written on Jay’s face was amazing to Ryeowook; it gave him power. It made him feel like Jay would do anything just so Ryeowook would finish stripping. He would have to be careful or Ryeowook would become addicted to Jay. 

When Ryeowook slipped a hand under his boxers, Jay stepped forward and grabbed his wrist. “Let me,” Jay said and tilted his chin up to lazily kiss Ryeowook. Jay let his palms wander along the elastic border of Ryeowook’s boxers, feeling the soft skin that would soon become his. Ryeowook threw his arms around Jay’s neck so he could play with the hairs on the back of Jay’s head. Jay lowered his hands to cup Ryeowook’s ass before pulling them completely out of his underwear and grabbing the material to rid Ryeowook of it. The younger man step out when Jay had the boxers pooled at his ankles but when Jay leaned forward to lick along Ryeowook’s cock, he stepped back. Jay looked up at him questioningly and Wookie pulled him up on his feet. 

Without verbally explaining, Ryeowook began kissing Jay’s neck while simultaneously working on Jay’s zipper. Thank the Fates that Jay was wearing loose jeans that Ryeowook had no problem pulling from his body. Ryeowook stayed on his knees from where he had removed Jay’s pants, and proceeded to get rid of the boxers blocking Ryeowook’s view of Jay’s now very prominent erection. He took a deep breath and rolled down the boxers to get his first full look at Jay’s package. The man was neither small nor large and Ryeowook grinned, knowing he could definitely deep-throat Jay. The solo artist spotted that devilish grin and though Wookie’ warm breathes on his cock were driving him mad, Jay stopped Ryeowook from taking him into his mouth. An eye for an eye as it were. The Seattle man lifted Ryeowook back up to his full height and tugged on his neck to reconnect their lips.

Jay walked forward, pushing Ryeowook slowly down unto the bed. Now that they were both fully naked, Ryeowook stuck an arm underneath his pillow, searching for the lube he stashed there earlier. Once he found it, Ryeowook handed it to Jay, trusting the man with his body. Jay grinned at Wookie’s preparation and cloaked his fingers in lube. He lowered his body to lick and nip at Ryeowook’s nipples while his fingers found and circled Wookie’s entrance. The Super Junior member buried his hands deep in Jay’s hair when he felt a fingertip push into him. It wasn’t uncomfortable yet, just different. Jay moved the finger in and out before adding another finger. He rotated and shifted his fingers, searching for Wookie’s prostate. With no success, Jay decided Ryeowook was ready for another and nipped at Ryeowook’s chest sharply in distraction while adding the final finger. Ryeowook clutched at Jay’s hair at the feeling that was an omen of the future. Prepping was never great but Ryeowook enjoyed it because of what it led up to.  


Just as he was imagining the feel of Jay’s cock, the man in question pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube bottle once more to cover his member. Jay threw the bottle across the room and kissed Ryeowook’s nose before pushing himself fully inside the younger man. Ryeowook opened his open in a silent scream and the feeling of being completely filled. Before too long, Ryeowook felt ready for Jay to move and he rocked his hips up. Jay understood and began thrusting into Ryeowook in rolling motions that started up in his chest and rippled down to his hips. Ryeowook had never felt anything like it and he wrapped his legs around Jay’s waist to give Jay better access. 

Jay was used to the other Super Junior members being excessively loud so Ryeowook’s panting and soft moans were such a refreshing turn on. Everything about the man was a turn on; he was so different from the others. Ryeowook reminded Jay of Yesung in some ways but less moody. Ryeowook’s whines were a little more high-pitched than Yesung’s too, and more breathless. It was amazing. 

Jay began to search for Ryeowook’s prostate, using the body rolls to his advantage, and before too long, Wookie was whining desperately as Jay brushed his spot with every thrust. God, did Ryeowook feel good beneath him. 

Ryeowook tugged on Jay’s hair at a particularly hard thrust and Jay responded with a thick grunt. Unsure if he liked it or not, Ryeowook pulled again and Jay threw his head back with abandon. Wookie grinned; he was totally going to use this to his advantage later when Jay was going down on him. 

Jay growled at the look on Ryeowook’s face and gave up the rolling motion to take the younger man straight on. Wookie cried out and felt his eyes roll back into his head at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. Hearing the need in Ryeowook’s voice, Jay wrapped a hand around his manhood and began pumping in time to his thrusts. The added stimulation rocked Ryeowook and he nibbled at Jay’s chest to preoccupy his mouth. Jay could feel the both of them getting closer and, determined to wait for Ryeowook to come first, thumbed at his tip. 

Ryeowook felt his orgasm come crashing down on him and he came in Jay’s hand, coating both their chests in his essence. Jay followed immediately at the feeling of Wookie’s insides clutching him. Ryeowook clung to Jay as their release shook them both, sending them together to a paradise where only pleasure existed. When they had returned to Earth, Jay released the tension in his taught arms, dropping him down onto Ryeowook. The Super Junior member giggled at Jay’s lack of strength and pushed him to the side so they could cuddle. 

As they lay together in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Ryeowook felt his curiosity pick at him. This had been bothering Ryeowook for a while now and he just couldn’t stand not knowing anymore. He clung close to Jay’s side with Jay’s arm wrapped tightly around his side, hoping Jay wouldn’t push him away for what he was about to ask. 

"Do you think you're ever going to get over him?" Jay knew he was referring to, the one that held him back in all Jay's relationships. The one Jay couldn't forget. Him. 

"I don't know, Ryeowook. I keep trying but he's unshakeable so far. Every time I think I've moved on, he infests my mind. And the worst part is, he probably has forgotten all about me."

"I doubt that, Jay. You kind of make an impression," Jay chuckled at that. "Maybe one day you two will end up back together," Ryeowook offered, selfishly hoping that wasn't the case while also wishing the greatest happiness on Jay. 

"Maybe. But until then, I'm staying right here with you. You guys make me feel safe, loved. And that's what I need."

Ryeowook supposed it wasn't so bad being Jay's lover, knowing someone else was on his mind. Ryeowook couldn't be the one that consumed him but he was someone important to Jay. They wouldn't all be together ten years from now but not everything was about commitment. They were what they needed here and now. As long as Jay needed someone to love him, Ryeowook planned on being there for him. Because Jay made Ryeowook feel special without even trying. Their relationship was unconventional but it was necessary at the moment. Necessary and right. That's what this feeling was, Ryeowook realized, it just felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sorta half sequel to my other story, Band Aid. Comments in this story might make more sense if you've read Band Aid but you don't have it. Also if you have read Band Aid and prefer to think that Yesung and Jay end up together, you can totally disregard this story.


End file.
